


Home

by singjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreamcatcher, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, and married, but can you blame her, not nsfw but things get kinda spicy for a moment because siyeon is weak for minji, singji, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singjiyoo/pseuds/singjiyoo
Summary: So many years had passed and mornings with Minji were still Siyeon's favourite thing.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing with my favourite girls that I wanted to write for some time and finally found motivation for :)

Siyeon loved her job. Doing something that she had been working on so hard for so many years, what made her happy and what she had always dreamt of was something she was entirely thankful for. In the world full of people who got up from bed every day with a grimace on their faces just to crawl to despited by them office, she considered herself lucky and only confirmed her belief every time she had talked to all those people she was able to help. 

But there were moments when Siyeon was more than delighted that she had a rare chance to take a day off. 

Moments like this one when she woke up lazily in warm, feathery sheets in complete silence that fell upon her without any rush or pressure of upcoming day on her shoulders. Moments when, laying in a large bed, she rubbed her eyes and opened them with a smile gently tugging on the corners of her lips and sleepiness still marking her moves sloppy and sousing her. Moments when she woke up next to the love of her life, clinging to her, still deep in her slumber, her arms wrapped around Siyeon's waist tightly and nose nuzzled into her chest. 

It was early morning. The four walls of their cosy bedroom seemed so quiet, safe and peaceful that Siyeon thought she would gladly make the time freeze at this exact moment and stay here forever. The only thing she could hear was soft sighs, falling from a certain pair of lips with a cute mole on one of them and a slow breath, tickling the sensitive skin of her chest in a place where her t-shirt slid off. Siyeon carefully moved so that they were lying face to face, so close that she was able to see her eyelashes brushing perfect, fair skin. Rays of light made her look absolutely ethereal, tenderly laying on her closed eyelids and on those gracious, elegant facial features that somehow still managed to stay so gentle. Siyeon was so mesmerized that she couldn't find it in herself to look away. At that moment the beautiful woman didn't come off as mature and serious as she normally did. She seemed so much younger and innocent without any makeup, bangs long enough to fall messily on her forehead, cheeks fuller and stained with light pink, all curves of her face so delicate and soft that Siyeon had to hold herself back from peppering her face with pecks since she knew it could wake her up. 

But then, after a few minutes, her eyelids fluttered, shakily and deliberately revealing the warm, chocolate-like colour of her eyes. The most ravishing smile graced her lips and made Siyeon feel almost dizzy. 

"Good morning, Singnie," she murmured in a slightly husky voice as she was shifting in sheets to hug Siyeon tighter and bury her face in the crook of her neck. Siyeon's heart skipped a beat, both at the nickname and the woman's clinginess. It had been so many years since they had got together, yet her wife was still able to make her feel like a foolish teenager in love all over again. 

"Morning, Minji," Siyeon answered meekly, yawning wading into her words the moment she opened her mouth. It was so hard to keep her eyes open with waves of sleepiness flooding her. She had never been a morning person and the comfy bed, combined with Minji's warm body pressed against her weren't really helping, only making her eyelids feel thick if anything. The sheets were so silky and nice to touch, mattress soft to the point where they were sinking into it. It felt like resting on a fluffy cloud. 

They were both searching for as much contact and warmth in the other one as they were able to find with their eyelids sloping down every once in a while. Siyeon carefully rested her chin on the top of Minji's head whilst her fingers were busy caressing her back under her T-shirt. Drowning in the feeling of absolute safety and content, sinking into twilight sleep, she didn't process the moment slim figure at her side slyly stirred and adjusted its position. At first, Siyeon wasn't sure whether hands on her waist and the feeling of full lips brushing her neck were just a dream or not.

But in fact, she didn't really care.

The contact came slowly, almost hesitantly as if Minji didn't want to startle her and snap her out of her trance abruptly. It merely felt like stroking, so tender that if Siyeon had been just a bit more sleepy, it would have probably faded into her lingering slumber and she would have missed it. Only when she let her fingers tangle dark locks and tilted her head back to give Minji more access, the kisses became firmer, just a bit hungrier.

Still, Minji was just leaving soft pecks, delicate and a bit sloppy since she hadn't shaken off her sleepiness as well, but at the same time sultry and purposely light enough to make Siyeon want more. She already felt like there was a fire, slowly waking up under her skin in places where Minji touched her, mind clouded with heavy, dense fog making it harder and harder to form one sensible thought. And truthfully Siyeon didn't even want to focus on anything beside warm, familiar touch on her skin, evocative of feather's skimming, and the way it made her feel so light and carefree like there wasn't a single concern in this world. It really felt like a dream and Siyeon wished it would never end.

Her thoughts were all scattered around in her mind, the only thing that managed to break out and rise over this mess, almost screaming in her head, was Minji's name. So she let it slip with a small whimper, finding its way through her lips and waning in the quietness of the room.

Siyeon didn't have to see Minji to know that a bit cocky and proud smirk lifted the corners of her lips as she delicately rose from the mattress and soon after it straddled her hips. To make it worse, she discovered a sensitive spot on Siyeon’s neck and started to suck and nibble on it so languidly and slowly that Siyeon had to bit on her lip in order not to make another sound. She failed miserably at this task the moment Minji's pressed her mouth against her racing pulse.

Minji only hummed and laughed into the crook of her neck in response, the sound vibrating on Siyeon's skin before it decreased to the shivers that crawled down Siyeon's spine. Almost moaning again, particularly loudly this time, Siyeon barely managed to reduce it to a trembling sigh. The air became so hot and heavy, closing around her, pouring into her lungs and sticking to them ickily as she was taking sharp breaths. It was almost suffocating how sensitive she was to even the smallest contact, how defenceless she felt, her emotions abruptly rising without any control. 

Minji's lips were now tracking Siyeon's jawline, occasionally rolling off to the skin under her ear. The growing sensation in Siyeon’s stomach made her giddy and she uncontrollably bucked her hips in attempts to grind them into Minji's. She knew only a few minutes had passed but she felt like everything was happening in slow-motion. It was getting all too much and when Siyeon frantically gripped Minji's waist with baffling strength and a weak, broken cry escaped her lips in the shape of her wife’s name, Minji understood.

She pulled away and allowed herself to revel in the sight in front of her for a second. Siyeon's cheeks were flushed red, her long, black hair spread on a pillow all messy and tousled, eyes looking at her helplessly with a silent plea behind them, warm brown colour enveloped with softness and innocence. She looked so pure and beautiful.

Minji rested her forehead against Siyeon's and searched for her fingers, intertwined them and gently pinned their hands above the other woman's head, whereat Siyeon immediately tightened the hold and squeezed her palm, getting low, content hum in response. Minji still felt Siyeon's body shaking underneath hers and heard her panting heavily.

"Easy, Singnie," Minji soothed her with a whisper and connected their lips in a kiss that could be regarded only as sweet and chaste, no rush, no fierceness in their actions. Amidst lingering pecks, Siyeon felt like she was floating in sheets, her nerves slowly simmering down.

They spent the rest of the morning like that, rolling in the bed from side to side, limbs tangled and bodies close, cuddling, stealing kisses from time to time, talking about small things or just enjoying the silence, both things bringing nothing but comfort, sometimes even catching a few more minutes of sleep. 

Then, Siyeon assumed it must have been at 11 or even later, Minji spoke up and her words resulted in a pout forming on Siyeon’s lips. 

“Okay, enough of lazing around. We gotta go eat breakfast, Miss.”

Siyeon growled and hid her face into the pillow almost like she was hoping the mattress would swallow her whole and she would avoid leaving the bed and facing the world outside of it. She should have expected this, really. Minji would never miss on breakfast and it was actually pretty weird that she hadn't mentioned it earlier and hung in for so long. 

"I don't want to," Siyeon whined, drawling and curling into a ball as if it was going to protect her. 

"Come on, Siyeon. We don't even need to cook. I wanted to visit this new café around the corner anyway," Minji asserted, climbing off the bed and taking off her T-shirt. Siyeon lifted her head from the pillow a bit and peeked at Minji's figure with mouth curved into a mischievous smirk, taking in the sight of her bare chest. Minji sent a disapproving, impatient glare her way, pulled her hair into a ponytail and slipped on over her shoulders the first thing that fell into her hands, which just happened to be Siyeon's flannel tossed on the chair. It smelled like her perfumes. 

Half-dressed, her legs still exposed, Minji made her way to the bed with a firm intention to make Siyeon get up even if it meant dragging her out of there by force. But she barely had a chance to take a few steps closer and the mound under the covers suddenly moved, pulled her back to their cosy bed and the next thing she knew she found herself underneath Siyeon's body. Siyeon put her limbs all over Minji's body, holding her tight and pinning to the mattress when Minji tried to get up. She was struggling to keep her much stronger wife in place and soon, they both ended up in a mix of soft noises, laughs and giggles occasionally turning into whines and odd sounds that only Siyeon could make. 

Then they both grew tired of their antics and lay on their back, side to side, finally able to catch a breath with their tummies sore from chuckles. Siyeon's eyes were glued to the ceiling when Minji turned her head to look at the profile of her face, but her fingers were absentmindedly playing with Minji's hand and there was a gentle, smug smile dancing on her lips. 

_Oh, don't you think you have won, Lee Siyeon._

"If you go with me to the café now, I will go and get your favourite ice cream later."

Siyeon glared at her, narrowing her eyes and knitting her brows together but Minji knew she had already won her over. If there was one thing Siyeon couldn't resist, it was mint-choco snack from "Dreamcatcher" ice cream parlour they had discovered on their first date. Siyeon's love for local ice cream seemed to transcend those 10 years that had passed since that day. 

"I want two boxes." Siyeon got up, sat on the bed and looked back at Minji before she continued firmly. "The large ones."

She climbed off the bed and walked over to the chair, too lazy to pick any decent clothes so she opted on grabbing whatever was left there. In fact, she was going to wear the flannel Minji was currently wearing but there was something about seeing her love wearing her clothes that made a wave of a warm feeling pervade her from head to toe. It only intensified when Minji happily skipped to Siyeon and left a sappy, loud smooch on her cheek which earned her a dramatic, feigned groan. 

Later on, after they took a short walk to the café, holding hands and batching in the sunbeams and after they were so full of pancakes, sandwiches and pastries that they could barely move, Siyeon admitted she was actually pretty happy that Minji had dragged her out of their apartment. 

But she was even happier when they came back and she could hide in bed, snuggle up to Minji and enjoy the safety and warmth her arms provided.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments highly appreciated!!!!


End file.
